


[Podfic] We'll Run Like We're Awesome

by 10scheherazade01



Series: [Podfic] Run 'Verse [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 7-10 Hours, Tony has daddy issues, Tony's Unique Approach to Parenting, Tropes on top of tropes, Tropey Tropesalot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 04:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5694637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10scheherazade01/pseuds/10scheherazade01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy's not quite sure what she'll do with another dad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] We'll Run Like We're Awesome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [We'll Run Like We're Awesome](https://archiveofourown.org/works/771491) by [themonkeycabal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/themonkeycabal/pseuds/themonkeycabal). 
  * Inspired by [We'll Run Like We're Awesome [Podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583904) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass). 



> This is another podfic of We'll Run Like We're Awesome by the wonderful themonkeycabal, the other made by the lovely blackglass.
> 
> I've had so much fun working on this, and I hope you enjoy it as well. Be sure to check out blackglass' version that was posted right at the end of the year.

**GoogleDrive**

[https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxcVhjdk9pTFN2bmM&usp=sharing](https://drive.google.com/folderview?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxcVhjdk9pTFN2bmM&usp=sharing)

 

 

**Chapter 1: Darcy Lewis, Age 8** 8:25

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxNDQ4TjJnc1p1OWM>

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tnrb93dcrdg02bs/Chapter_1_Darcy_Lewis%2C_Age_8.mp3>

 

  
**Chapter 2: Turn and Face the Strange** 20:03

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxeHBBT25iWjdrRkE>

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ji65xzt8h67ur6i/Chapter_2_Turn_and_Face_the_Strange.mp3>

 

  
**Chapter 3: Secret Meetings** 19:03

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxeWdUS2M0SWRZcnc>

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pfoob6msx91j297/Chapter_3_Secret_Meetings.mp3>

 

**Chapter 4: The Spring of Mixed Drinks** 22:20

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxVmo5Y1pra3ZaNmM>

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/h86j7mz3u004734/Chapter_4_The_Spring_of_Mixed_Drinks.mp3>

 

  
**Chapter 5: Floating Through the Desert** 28:34

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxTHVNOUJEczE0b0U>

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6432osrdhjh56b7/Chapter_5_Floating_Through_the_Desert.mp3>

 

  
**Chapter 6: Babel** 29:55

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxRm5hMVVHdkVoYjA>

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/iemtb5zi66tz3os/Chapter_6_Babel.mp3>

 

  
**Chapter 7: If You Can't See My Mirrors** 35:13

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxcHNwSUVUMUN0YVk>

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/yuodrvsvjzo92gd/Chapter_7_If_You_Can%27t_See_My_Mirrors.mp3>

 

  
**Chapter 8: Road To Somewhere** 16:37

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxNGY2T3d3UlpwTjA>

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0dh3gmuo3tnoheh/Chapter_8_Road_To_Somewhere.mp3>

 

  
**Chapter 9: Here's to the Halcyon** 1:01:09

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxMVhXdTZjaHNzUlE>

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/24si88anewjxv0c/Chapter_9_Here%27s_to_the_Halcyon.mp3>

 

  
**Chapter 10: The Line** 33:34

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxdHluSUxLekhwRVE>

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/8lfl9qbdivl3ufi/Chapter_10_The_Line.mp3>

 

  
**Chapter 11: It's Thunder and It's Lightning** 37:21

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxNHJXMEdaanNjRnM>

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/k3ohq8ujqew8c3r/Chapter_11_It%27s_Thunder_and_It%27s_Lightning.mp3>

 

  
**Chapter 12: An Almighty Thud** 31:05

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxYVZ6a2dodlRTQ00>

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/j6qdc8h6n8d0pgv/Chapter_12_An_Almighty_Thud.mp3>

 

  
**Chapter 13: Not Heroic, But I Try** 43:00

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxMk9Zc2ZsRWpZb0k>

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/z3y9n6z9r38aa99/Chapter_13_Not_Heroic%2C_But_I_Try.mp3>

 

  
**Chapter 14: Moving Clocks Run Slow** 30:01

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxOTdZV3g4dzBqZlE>

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/djzgh3c77c70376/Chapter_14_Moving_Clocks_Run_Slow.mp3>

 

  
**Chapter 15: Up the Hill Backwards** 38:04

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxZlNuMEJ0R21KcHM>

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/ttuqer7j1550ud6/Chapter_15_Up_the_Hill_Backwards.mp3>

 

  
**Chapter 16: We'll Use Our Eyes Instead** 34:37

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxY0xBM3k3SjlxMkU>

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/54k3f4apteaeqjv/Chapter_16_We%27ll_Use_Our_Eyes_Instead.mp3>

 

  
**Chapter 17: Do What You Do** 24:28

<https://drive.google.com/open?id=0B18CRbgaZLMxRF91MFU2RGs2WlU>

<http://www.mediafire.com/listen/wretd9tmuj98na5/Chapter_17_Do_What_You_Do.mp3>

 


End file.
